1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a freeze safe valve, and more particularly to a freeze safe valve for installing in a water flowing or supplying line and for shutting off the water flowing or supplying line and for opening a drain port in response to the formation of ice on the downstream side of water flowing or supplying line, and thus for alleviating the pressure on the downstream side and for precluding or eliminating water damage from frozen, broken pipes, etc.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical freeze guard or drain or preventing valves are provided or designed for installing in a water flowing or supplying line and for shutting off the water flowing or supplying line and for opening a drain port in response to the formation of ice on the downstream side of water flowing or supplying line, and thus for alleviating the pressure on the downstream side and for precluding or eliminating water damage from frozen, broken pipes.
The typical freeze guard or drain or preventing valves comprise a spring-biased valve member slidably disposed in a valve housing, and arranged in the water flowing or supplying line for draining the water flowing or supplying line to prevent freeze up damage.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,296,770 to Rice discloses one of the typical freeze guard or drain or preventing valves comprising a temperature responsive thermal actuator mounted to the housing adjacent fluid inlet passageways, a poppet valve member biased to engage with a valve seat, and a flexible bead chain connected between the valve member and the cage arrangement. However, Rice discloses a complicated configuration that may not be easily manufactured and marketed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,484,594 to Alderman discloses another typical freeze guard or drain or preventing valve comprising an apertured retainer plate and a bellows assembly disposed in a cylindrical housing, the bellows is initially charged to an expanded condition with a fluid which contracts as the temperature approaches the freezing temperature of water, for preventing freeze damage caused by water freezing in water pipes in the home or other location. However, it will be difficult to charge or to fill and to maintain the fluid in the bellows.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,522,219 to Ohkata discloses a further typical freeze guard or drain or preventing valve comprising a valve member disposed in a housing and having a collar for engaging with two spring members which may actuate the valve member to engage with a valve seat, and to open an exhaust port for pressure relieving purposes or for alleviating the pressure on the downstream side of a water supply line and for precluding breakage of the downstream side of the water supply line.
However, the collar of the valve member may not be effectively operated or actuated by the water flowing into the valve device, and the pressure in the downstream side of the water supply line may not be effectively relieved.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional freeze guard or drain or preventing valves.